parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 8
that night people gather around and Stromboli annouces to his audiance that he has a new star attraction for his puppet show Stromboli ladies and gentelmen to conclude the performance of this great show Stromboli the master showman thats me and by special permisson of the management thats me too meanwhile Jiminy and the Gummi Bears arrive Jiminy Cricket well looks like a sellout Tummi i ll say the consession stand is too crowded Gruffi Tummi this is no time to be thinking of food were here to get Pinocchio and leave Stromboli introducing the only marionette who can sing and dance without the aid of a string he prays the one the only Pinocchio and the other puppets sound their trumpets and the curtains open Jiminy Cricket what a buildup Grammi i hope he doesnt humuliate himself and Pinocchio appears Pinocchio ive got no strings and he suddenly trips and falls face down on the stage and everyone laughs Tummi should have seen that coming Jiminy Cricket go ahead make a fool out of yourself then maybe youll listen to your consience and Stromboli angerly grabs Pinocchio and mumbles to him but the audiance loves it and Stromboli allows Pinocchio to continue Pinocchio ive got no strings to hold me down to make me fret or make me frown i had strings but now im free theyre are no strings on me heigh ho the merry oh thats the only way to be i want the world to know nothing ever worries me ive got no strings Stromboli see what i tell you huh ha ha ha Pinocchio ive got no strings so i have fun theyve got strings but you can see theyre are no strings on me and a french girl puppet is lowered down on the stage French Girl Puppet you have no strings your arm is free to love me by the Zuideer Zee if you would woo id bust my strings for you and more puppets dance on the stage and Stromboli conducts the music and Zummi dances to it and another female puppet is lowered on the stage Female Puppet youve got no strings comme ci come your savior fair is ooh la la la ive got strings but enter ous i cut my strings for and more puppets dance on stage and russian puppet is on Russian Puppet down where the voga flows theres a russian rendevous where me and Ivan go but id rather go with you puppets hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Pinocchio hey hey Pinocchio there are no strings on me and the audiance claps for they have loved the performance of the stringless live puppet Jiminy Cricket they like him hes a success gosh maybe i was wrong Zummi hes famous now Gruffi adored by millions Stromboli than blows kisses to the audience and they throw him some money and he and Pinocchio return to the caravan to collect and count the money and Jiminy and the Gummi Bears head off Jiminy Cricket i guess he doesnt need me anymore what does an actor want with a conscience anyway Cubbi yeah but youve got to admit that was a great show he put on and they head ogg Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof